The present invention relates to a sound system, and in particular to a sound system adapted to be worn by the user.
Personal amplification or PA systems are used in a wide variety of applications, such as during crowd control, emergency response, sporting events, at school functions, and the like. These sound systems typically include a receiver to receive a particular sound, an amplifier to amplify the sound received, and a speaker to broadcast the amplified sound. These PA systems typically are self contained units and require the user to use at least one hand to operate the PA system at all times, thereby limiting the tasks that can be simultaneously performed by the user while operating the PA system.
A need exists for a personal amplification sound system that provides hands-free use of the PA system, thereby allowing the user to accomplish simultaneous tasks while using the PA system.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a personal amplification sound system that includes a microphone adapted to receive a sound and convert the sound into an original source signal, and an amplifier in operable communication with the microphone and adapted to receive the original source signal from the microphone and amplify the original source signal, thereby resulting in an amplified signal. The personal amplification sound system also includes at least one speaker in operable communication with the amplifier and adapted to receive the amplified signal from the amplifier, and an article of clothing adapted to be worn by the user that houses the amplifier and the at least one speaker therein.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a personal amplification sound system that includes a headset adapted to be worn by a user, and that includes a microphone adapted to receive a sound and convert the sound into an original source signal, and an ear piece adapted to broadcast the original source signal to the user, and an amplifier in operable communication with the microphone and adapted to receive the original source signal from the microphone and amplify the original source signal, thereby resulting in an amplified signal, and wherein the amplifier includes an on/off switch. The personal amplification sound system also includes at least one speaker in operable communication with the amplifier and adapted to receive the amplified signal from the amplifier, and a vest adapted to be worn by the user and that includes a first pocket that is accessible to an interior of the vest, wherein the first pocket receives the amplifier therein, a second pocket that is accessible from the interior of the vest, wherein the second pocket receive the at least one speaker therein, and a perforated material covering the exterior region substantially proximate the speaker.
The present inventive personal amplification sound system is efficient to use by allowing hands-free operation thereof, economical to manufacture, and is particularly well adapted for the proposed use.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.